This invention relates to a radio frequency energy refractive keratectomy apparatus and method for improving vision.
Optical impairment, due to ocular aberrations such as myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism, presbyopia and keratoconus, is a common problem. Adequate treatment of these conditions continues to present difficult challenges. Surgical and non-surgical remedies exist, none of which are ideal.
Refractive surgery encompasses a number of different procedures some of which are of historical interest only. Techniques include incisional keratotomy (IK) (including radial keratotomy (RK) and astigmatic keratotomy (AK)), photo-therapeutic keratectomy (PTK), thermokeratoplasty (TKP), photorefractive keratectomy (PRK), laser in situ keratomileusis (LASIK) and automated lamellar keratectomy (ALK). None of these procedures is without potential complications which can be visually debilitating. In addition, most techniques require high levels of expertise, unwieldy or extremely expensive equipment, or a combination thereof. Furthermore, no single technique has, of yet, been proven effective for treating all of the aforementioned optical aberrations. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for improving vision by refractive keratectomy which addresses some of the aforementioned problems.